The Last 5 Years: BeChloe
by SendrickBechloe47
Summary: A story of a love affair and a marriage taking place over a five year period. Beca Mitchell, a young, talented up-and-coming DJ in love with Chloe Bale, a Blue-Eyed Goddess and struggling actress. Their story is told almost entirely through song. All of Chloe's songs begin at the end of their marriage and move backwards in time and Beca's straight forward.
1. Chapter 1: Still Hurting

**Author's Note: Ok Hi :) So this is my FIRST Story I'm writing here. I hope you all enjoy it. Please give me feed back and reviews on this ask questions idk... send me hate mail... just kidding don't do that... unless I really suck (which I do). I would very much appreciate feedback since it is my first story. So basically this is a written up story of Jason Roberts Brown's The Last Five Years in BeChloe form. So instead of Jamie Wellerstein being a writer we have... Beca Mitchell a Dj, Producer, Song Writer :) We have Chloe Beale instead of Cathy Hiatt, She still is a struggling actress. Lastly I want to say Thank You to nonpitchypitchperfect and brittsweirdos (go follow them on IG absolutely incredible accounts!) for helping me edit the final touches to this chapter (; This one is not really detailed but I promise the next one will hopefully be better. So i would appreciate it if you also tell your friends (: if you want to PM go ahead but I personally prefer if you DM'd me on Instagram since I go on that on a daily basis so if you wanna contact me there ( sendrickbechloe47) If not here is fine as well (: Enough of the rant... ENJOY!**

"So she didn't show up at all?" Aubrey asked Chloe. This wasn't the first time Chloe called her telling that Beca let her best friend down, but this time it was different.

"No she did, she just had to leave early." Chloe was just staring out the window of a taxi. She wasn't with Beca because like usual... Beca was probably at a party. So here she is taking a taxi (multiple taxis and buses) back to New York from Ohio.

"Oh, like after the show?" Aubrey asked with hope. I mean how could Beca miss this show. Chloe's first show. The red head never missed any of Beca's performances, so it was only fair... Right?

"No... She couldn't see the show. She had some stupid party she had to go to." Chloe sounded upset as she said this. Scratch that. She sounded tired, disappointed... Broken. With her sounding like that it made her best friend snap.

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill that hobbit! Did she at least call to wish you luck?!" Aubrey was fuming now.

"Aubrey stop calling her that, and no. I tried calling her but she didn't answer or call back" Chloe tried defending Beca... Again, but it didn't really Change the fact that Beca missed the show.

"Well I'm sure you did great Chlo." Aubrey said with sincerity. "Hey, I have to go. Carolann has a game she has to be at. We'll talk more later. Love you." Aubrey hated that she had to go now, but she knew her best friend. She was strong, and she knew that she would get home - have a long talk with Beca and they would work things out again.

"Love you too. Wish her luck"

"I will... bye." Aubrey said with a small smile.

"Bye..." She disconnected the call and pressed the home button. She was met with a picture of her and her wife sitting at the park. She was trying to hold back the tears... I mean who cries In a taxi? Instead she looked through her messages and calls. Nope that was a bad idea. No new messages from Beca. No missed calls from her either. That had made her more angry. She threw her phone in her bag as she exhaled tiredly. Chloe had been on the phone with Aubrey for who knows how long talking about Beca. She was mad at the brunette because she chose to go to a "party" instead of staying with her in Ohio to watch her show. The show that she was working on for the past few months. The show that Chloe was excited for Beca to see. The show Beca told her to audition for. Chloe looked around aimlessly. Realizing she was only two blocks away from her apartment she told the driver, "Hey you can stop here. It's a one way anyway."

"That'll be 28.55$ Have a good day mam" Chloe gave the taxi driver the money and thanked him as he neared the corner. She exited the taxi and started making her way to her and Beca's apartment. The two of them have been living there for four years, and have been together for five. Chloe was so tired of Beca always leaving to go to a party, but she understood that it was her job. She had to go and Dj at peoples birthdays and weddings and ceremonies. It's how they made a living. She just wished that Beca could at least take a break here and there to spend time with her.

After a few minutes of walking the red head finally made it to the apartment. Walking up the stairs, she noticed that Beca wasn't sitting at her desk in her usual spot by the window. She just shook it off as always figuring that she's probably sleeping away a hangover and continued to walk through the door.

"I'm home! Beca are you-" Chloe was cut off by a small dog jumping at her feet.

"Hey Billie!" Chloe kneeled down to pet the dog. She looked around and noticed that the house looked a bit empty but she ignored it. She stood up and made her way to the coat hook by the desk to hang up her purse and jacket. After that she made her way to the bedroom and threw her heavy suitcase on the unmade bed. She looked around and noticed Beca wasn't in the room either and started making her way to her purse to get her phone to call Beca's studio.

"Beca are you-"

As she shouted for Beca once more she noticed a letter with her name on the desk. She picked it up with an arched brow and started to read it. As she read it her face dropped, she couldn't help but to cry to every single word she read. She just sat there and cried and cried and cried. Staring at the stupid paper.

Staring out the window she noticed it was gloomy outside, no one was outside. She couldn't hear the birds chirping or the kids playing on the street. All she could hear were car horns. But she didn't care. All she knew was that she was alone now. Maybe it was just in her head that it looked different outside. But on she went anyway, sitting at the desk staring out the window.

"_Beca is over and Beca is gone. Beca's decided it's time to move on. Beca has new dreams she's building upon, And I'm still hurting._" Her heart was breaking a little more after every single word. She just couldn't believe that her wife of almost 4 years just left her.

"_Beca arrived at the end of the line. Beca's convinced that the problems are mine. Beca is probably feeling just fine, And I'm still hurting. What about lies, Beca? What about things that you swore to be true. What about you, Beca? What about you_?" She looked down at the letter again re-reading it looking for a sign to show her that Beca was just messing around or something, But no she didn't find any sign. All she could see was Beca's final words to her.

"_Beca is sure something wonderful died. Beca decides it's her right to decide. Beca's got secrets she doesn't confide, And I'm still hurting._" After reading it for the Billionth time she grabbed the paper and crumbled it and slammed it in the garbage can. She stared at the crumbled piece of paper and broke down once again.

"_Go and hide and run away. Run away, run and find something better. Go and ride the sun away. Run away, like it's simple. Like it's right..._"

Chloe got up from the desk and walked her way to the couch to sit and rest. As she sat down Billie came running towards her and jumped on to her lap, wagging her tail and shaking. Chloe couldn't help but to smile at the innocent dog. She looked at the dog and gave her a peck on her head. After the small gesture she looked across the room and saw her wedding picture hanging on the wall on top of the fireplace. She started to cry as she sat there staring at it. They looked so happy. They looked like the perfect couple. If only then she knew that she and Beca wouldn't work out. She loved Beca, and Once upon a time Beca loved her too.

"_Give me a day, Beca. Bring back the lies, Hang them back on the wall. Maybe I'd see, how you could be so certain that we had no chance at all._"

Chloe grabbed Billie and placed her down on the floor and made her way to her room. As she was walking towards her room she noticed all of Becas' things gone: Her Dj equipment, her records, her CDs, her guitar, her keyboard, and her awards. The only thing she left were all the pictures of Beca and her, still on the walls and table. Not one picture did Beca take of them to keep.

"_Beca is over and where can I turn? Covered with scars I did nothing to earn. Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn, But that wouldn't change the fact. That wouldn't speed the time. Once the foundation's cracked- And I'm Still Hurting..._"

Chloe found herself standing in front of her dresser and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot red from the crying, her makeup was running a little bit and she looked pale. She looked down at her hands and scoffed as she saw her wedding ring. She slid her rings off her fingers, she took of one of her bracelets and lastly her watch. She felt empty at this point. After looking at her hands for what seemed like hours she looked back up at the mirror and walked to the bed. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like days. Looking at her phone every time her phone went off, hoping it was Beca calling to tell her she's coming back and that she messed up. Who is she kidding though, Beca never admits that she messed up. Instead they were calls and texts from different casting directors for new shows to perform in. But she didn't care anymore. She didn't want to do anything anymore. She just wanted her Beca back.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue-Eyed Goddess

**Okay :) I'm back. Sorry, I really wanted to upload it like right on time every seven days but you know... school. Exiting new tho: My entree won first place in my culinary competition and our school won overall :) I'm pretty stoked on that and also I already started chapter 3 (See Im Smiling) Hopefully this one was good and please do tell your friends or peers or whatever you call them... your weirdos ;) And I personally want to shout out these 3 People... Thank you SianSophieLove (Go read her stories :) they are really good). She helped me with re-writing the song which was a really big help. Thank you to these lovely instagram accounts BrittsWeirdos and NonPitchyPitchPerfect as always they helped me with the proof reading. I swear these stories wouldn't be complete with all of these three people. AND last but not least Thank you to the people who favorited/followed/reviewed, thats what also encourages me to write this fic so plase continue to write you reviews and pass this story along and I will do my part in writing this :) So without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

"Wait! I'll get that for you" Beca shouted from the drivers side as she was getting out of the car running to the passenger side. Chloe couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight of the brunette running around the car. Beca opened the door, "Hey!" She smiled as she extended her hand to help the redhead out the car.

"Hey yourself." Chloe smiled as she took Beca's hand, but as she was getting up she missed the sidewalk and tripped on the curb. Luckily Beca caught her in time.

"Whoa! You ok there?" Beca said holding Chloe's face in her hands. The red head nodded looking into Beca's eyes.

"C'mon, let me walk you to your apartment." the brunette said as she grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Why, so you could stalk me on your free time?" Chloe laughed.

"No. Just in case your knight in shining armor needs to save you ass again." Beca shot back and Chloe smiled and shook her head as they started walking down the quad.

"Well I had a great time." Chloe said as they neared her building. "And thanks for saving me back there. I guess I owe you one." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah" Beca smiled "Like maybe another date?" Beca opened the lobby door for Chloe.

"Hmmm... Another date? I think I'm good." Chloe jokingly said as she laughed. The two girls were already in front of Chloe's room by the time she completely answered.

"Well we don't have to, but maybe this will do." Beca leaned in and surprised Chloe with a kiss. Chloe was actually surprised that Beca made the first move but she was taken away from her thoughts when the brunette snaked her arms around her waist and held her closer to her. Chloe pulled Beca towards the door and tried to unlock it while still having her lips attached to Beca's. As soon as Chloe turned the key Beca started turning the doorknob as she lifted up Chloe.

"Beca wait! Haha! WAIT!" Chloe giggled as she tried to pull the key out. But it was no use since Beca already pulled Chloe in pinning her against the wall. Chloe laughed as Beca started to kiss her neck. She then pushed the brunette back as she took off her purse and threw it carelessly on the floor while Beca took her jacket off. Beca wasted no time after throwing her jacket on the floor; she soon pulled Chloe towards her and managed to knock down a chair with some books while reconnecting their lips. Beca lifted up the red head once more. As Chloe wrapped her legs around the brunette they tripped over some shoes, which caused both of them to giggle and miss the bed completely. Beca soon twirled the red head and stood her on the bed. As Chloe leaned in to connect their lips Beca placed her hands on her face and held her in place.

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes, both of their eyes filled with lust, "I'm breaking my mother's heart" Beca spoke.

"What?" Chloe looked at her with a confused smile.

"The longer I stand looking at you, the more I hear it splinter and crack from ninety miles away." Beca pushed her back on the bed, but Chloe wasn't sure if they were going to continue. Beca then laughed as she started to take of her boots. "I'm breaking my mother's heart. The Djs at the station are shaking and crumbling to the ground... And my grandfather's rolling. Rolling in his grave" Beca then threw her shirt off and jumped on the bed to Chloe. Kissing her once on the lips she pushed her back.

"If you had a tattoo, that wouldn't matter." Beca said as she kissed her neck.

"I do actually..." Chloe laughed as Beca climbed on top of her.

"If you had a shaved head... that would be cool. If you came from Spain or Japan

Or the back of a van, just as long as you're not from my Dad's school." Chloe gave her a confused look as she tried to unbuckle her belt. Beca pushed her back and started to unbuckle her belt herself. "I'd say, "Now I'm getting somewhere! I'm finally breaking through!" I'd say, "Hey! Hey! Blue-Eyed goddess! I've been waiting for someone like you"

Chloe reached over and placed her hands on the buckle of Beca's jeans. Beca continued to kiss her, the heat building up in both of them. But before things went on Beca shouted, "HOLD ON! Wait I just- I just need a minute." She walked over to the window and stared outside. Chloe sat up with an expressionless face thinking that maybe they were moving a little too fast. Beca then started to talk.

"I've been waiting through Danica Schwartz and Erica Weiss And the Handelman twins." As Beca was saying the names she kept count in her fingers. "I've been waiting through Heather Greenblatt, Annie Mincus, Karen Pincus and Lisa Katz" and she kept on counting and counting and counting.

"And Stacy Rosen, Ellen Kaplan, Julie Silber and Janie Stein" She finally turned around to stare at Chloe. "I've had multiple dinners on Friday nights, with most of the girls from Washington Heights." Hearing this Chloe's jaw dropped, she was about to buckle her belt back until Beca grabbed her hands. "But the minute I first met you, I could barely catch my breath." Beca leaned and kissed Chloe's hand. "I've been standing for days with the phone in my hand. Like and idiot, scared to death." Beca laughed at the memory and Chloe couldn't help but shake her head and giggle. "I've been wandering through the desert. I've been dumped, I've ditched. My father thinks he knows what's best, and I don't give a shit!" Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and frowned while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Beca reached around Chloe and started to unzip her dress.

"If you had a pierced tongue, that wouldn't matter. If you once were in jail or you once were a man, if your mother and your brother had "relations" with each other. And your father was connected to the Gotti clan

I'd say, "Well, nobody's perfect" It's tragic but it's true. I'd say, "Hey! Hey! Blue-Eyed goddess! I've been waiting for someone like... You." Beca pulled off Chloe's dress and took off her pants. She leaned down and kissed her once on the lips and started to trail kisses down her neck. Chloe bit her lip as she placed her hands on Beca's head. Beca looked up and stared into Chloe's eyes and continued tracing kisses. Chloe smiled and the brunette finally made it to Chloe's underwear...

All night they made love. Not one single minute wasted, every moment filled with pure love and passion. After hours they finally laid in bed relaxing. Just talking as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Beca woke up first. She looked over at the beautiful red head lying right next to her... Yeah... She could live with this. She smiled as Chloe let out a small snore. She leaned down and kissed her on the head. "You, breaking the circle. You, taking the light. You, you are the music I should write, I have to write." Chloe worked up and as soon as she saw Beca she tackled her. Beca shook her head and laughed is Chloe peppered her with kisses. "If you drove an R.V., that wouldn't matter

If you like to drink blood, I think it's cute

If you've got a powerful connection to your firearm collection I'd say, Draw a bead and shoot. I'm your five foot slave, at your service." Beca winked and Chloe laughed into her lips. That laugh. Beca LOVED that laugh. "Just tell me what to do. I say, "Hey hey hey hey! I've been waiting for someone.

I've been praying for someone. I think that I could be in love with someone Like You"

"I love you..." Beca said looking into Chloe's eyes. Chloe stared back she smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you too."

Chloe stood up, "You want coffee or anything?"

Beca shook her head, "No, I think I'm good... Hey, do you have plans for tonight?" Beca was hoping she didn't because she really wanted to take her out for dinner.

Chloe thought for a moment. She knew the answer but she just wanted Beca to wait for an answer. After a while of 'thinking' she shook her head. "No. Why?"

Beca smiled as she zipped up her pants, "Because I wanna take you out to dinner tonight. Is seven-ish okay to pick you up?"

Chloe poured some water into a pot to boil. "Yeah, I get out of work at five so I should be ready by then." She turned the stove on and looked directly at Beca with a smile.

"Alright" Beca smiled back. "I'll see you tonight." She grabbed her bag and started walking towards Chloe to bring her into a kiss, but before she did Chloe grabbed her hand. "I'll walk you downstairs." Chloe turned the stove off and threw on some shorts. As she was putting the shorts on Beca sat back and stared at her with love in her eyes. Luckily Chloe didn't notice, Beca wouldn't want her to think she was a perv or anything. "C'mon" Chloe took Beca's hand.

They said nothing as they walked to the main door. Just a comfortable silence filled the halls. When they made it to the front steps Beca pulled in Chloe for a kiss. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca pulling her on closer. When they pulled apart they stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them couldn't wait until their date.


	3. Chapter 3: See I'm Smiling

Hello There Guys I'm back with another chapter. Actually I think I'm earlier on uploading this than usual... but that's a good thing right? Anyway thank you for the follows and favorites and the reviews I really appreciate it. Please tell all you friends about this story I will also appreciate it haha ;) And last but not least Thank You NonPitchyPitchPerfect and BrittsWeirdos for Proofreading this story It's really a big help :) So here's chapter 3!

Beca was standing outside on the steps of her house... Well her and her wife's house. She was currently watching a certain taxi turn the corner at the end of the block. As soon as it disappeared she turned to walk inside the house. As she was turning to walk back inside, her cell phone started ringing. She walked to her desk to grab her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. She answered it as soon as she saw who it was.

"Hey sweetheart!" Beca said with all the excitement she could put out.

"Hey baby, just wanted to make sure you woke up in time for your flight." Chloe's tone was so excited. Beca was able to imagine Chloe smiling like a Cheshire through the phone. As the red head was talking Beca looked at her phone 7:15 am. She put the phone on speaker and started to untie her robe while she continued to talk to her wife.

"Yeah, I just woke up. I'm just putting my clothes on and the taxi should be here by 7:30." She walked to her closet and pulled out some clothes to wear. She was already packed up for the weekend so she didn't need to worry about that.

"Ok well I'll see you in a couple of hours. Bye babe." Chloe couldn't help but gush over the phone. Beca wondered why she was happier than usual, but she couldn't pin it down.

"Ok. Bye" Beca waited until the call ended and continued to get dress. She couldn't really decide what to wear. After thinking it over for a couple of minutes she decided that what she picked out was perfect for tonight. She wore a black tank top with a black jean jacket. Some dark skinny jeans and her black combat boots. As always she wore her hair half up and her usual thick eyeliner. After getting dressed she looked at the time, she only had about ten minutes to spare. She grabbed her suitcase and jacket and placed them by the door. When she was done making sure she had everything for the weekend coming she turned off the lights and made her way outside to wait for the taxi.

As Beca walked down the steps she saw her taxi parking right in front. She picked up her suitcase, "Can you open the trunk!" She shouted so the driver could hear her through the windows. When he opened it she threw her suitcase in the trunk and closed it. She made her way into the cab. "Where to Miss?" The man asked politely. "The airport please." Was all Beca said before he started to drive off to the airport.

A few hours later Chloe's phone rang. She quickly grabbed it from her pocket and without looking she answered, "Hey Baby! You here?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Chlo, but it's Aubrey." The blonde smiled and laughed through the phone.

Chloe giggled as well, "Sorry 'Brey, I thought you were Beca."

"Oh she's not there yet?" Aubrey asked with a worried tone. She knew this was Chloe's first big show so she had to make sure Beca went to support her. She wished she could make it herself but she was all the way in California. There was another reason why Aubrey wanted to be there, she wanted to personally congratulate Chloe on the big news she received earlier that week.

"Not yet but she should be here like-" as soon as Chloe spoke she spotted Beca walking towards the pier and grinned. "-now. Hey I'll call you later she's here." Before Aubrey could answer back Chloe put her phone in her pocket and sprinted towards Beca with a huge grin.

When Beca neared Chloe she pulled her in for a hug. "Hey gorgeous! How was rehearsal?" Beca smiled from ear to ear when she saw how happy Chloe was to see her.

"Hey Becs! It was great, I can wait until tonight though. Also I have HUGE news!" Chloe gleamed. She was excited because Beca was here to see her show, but she was also excited to tell her the big news.

"What happened?" Beca asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"C'mon let's relax for a bit and I'll tell you."

Beca just smiled and nodded as Chloe pulled her down the pier. Chloe loved this spot and Beca knew it. It's where Chloe went to rehearse her lines, or when she was upset, or excited, or just needed to relax. Beca loved this spot as well, I mean who wouldn't. It was quiet... Except for the birds chirping. It was beautiful and relaxing. When they sat down they connected their hands together. They talked about Chloe's day in rehearsal. They talked about Beca's mixes. They talked about 'tonight'. They talked about everything, but after a few hours of talking they stopped and relaxed in a comfortable silence. They just sat there holding hands… holding on to their relationship. Sure they had their ups and downs but Chloe could feel it. Everything was going to be ok. Even if Chloe didn't have a show they would come down here and just talk about everything. It was a great escape for both of them. Even their therapist that they've been seeing for about a year said there was an improvement with their relationship. She really recommended them to go down to the pier at least two times a month, and here they were for the third time this month since Chloe has a show here.

After a couple more minutes of silence Beca was the first to talk. "So, what's going on in that head of yours? What's the 'HUGE' news." Chloe squeezed Beca's hand a little tighter and stared across. But before she talked about what's going on, she wanted to tell Beca how happy she was about her being here to see her first big show. I mean usually Beca wasn't able to see any of her shows because of the Dj'ing, but Chloe understood. She did make it to some shoes but not all. Anyway, they were small shows, but this one was important and Chloe was happy that her wife could be here.

"I guess I can't believe you really came, and that we're sitting on this pier. See, I'm smiling. That means I'm happy that you're here." Chloe smiled and stared into Beca's eyes. She noticed Beca staring at her sweater awkwardly and Chloe giggled. Chloe looked at her sweater and then Beca. "I stole this sweater from the costume shop." Chloe said while laughing. Beca just looked into her eyes and smiled while shaking her head. "It makes me look like Daisy Mae" At that Beca couldn't help but laugh out loud. "See, we're laughing. I think we're gonna be okay." As she spoke these words Chloe closed her eyes and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder for a moment. When Beca heard Chloe speak those words she thought for a moment and nodded her head with a sincere smile. When Beca nodded Chloe lifted her head up and stared across the lake again.

"I mean we'll have to try a little harder and bend things to and fro. To make this love as special as it was five years ago." Beca nodded and kissed Chloe on the head. Chloe took in the kiss and let out a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding in. "I mean, you made it to Ohio! Who knows where else we can go." Chloe smiled internally she just couldn't wait to tell Beca. But before she could talk, Beca spoke.

"So, the show?"

Chloe looked back at Beca, "I think you're really gonna like this show. I'm pretty sure it doesn't suck." Again Beca laughed. "See, you're laughing and I'm smiling by a river in Ohio. And you're mine. We're doing fine." Chloe truly believed they were doing fine. Everything was going great. She felt as nothing could break them again. Yeah they had small little arguments but at the end of the day they were able to solve any problem they had. Chloe was interrupted with her thoughts when Beca stood up and held out her hand to help Chloe up.

"C'mon let's walk."

As they started walking towards the theater away from the pier, Chloe continued her conversation. Beca just smiled and listened, but she didn't really pay attention because she had some bad news she had to tell Chloe. But right now she just wanted to make Chloe happy.

"I think we both can see what could be better. I'll own when I was wrong. With all we've had to go through, we'll end up twice as strong. And so we'll start again this weekend. And just keep rolling along." Beca suddenly stopped on her tracks. She had to tell her sooner or later. So she thought right now was a good time. "Hey um... I have to umm..." Beca couldn't really tell her, she didn't want to upset her because they were doing just fine. Chloe suddenly stopped too and turned to face Beca.

"What's wrong" Chloe asked with her eyebrows knitted.

"Um... They called me on my flight. The record company is having a stupid gathering and they wanted me to Dj the party. I'm really sorry... I just couldn't get out of it. I'm sorry baby." Beca hated herself for doing this, but she knew how it would make Chloe feel and she did it anyway.

On the other hand, Chloe tried not to look so hurt by Beca's news. "I didn't know you had to go so soon. I thought we had a little time."

"I know baby. I'm so-" Before Beca could say she was sorry Chloe cut her off. "Look, whatever, if you have to. Then you have to, so whatever. It's all right. We'll have tonight" Chloe walked towards Beca and just hugged her. She thought to herself, I'll tell Beca the news, she'll watch my show and well just relax tonight. But everything changed when Beca pulled herself away from Chloe.

"Actually um... I tried- I tried to get uh. Get a ticket for tomorrow afternoon but the only ones that were available were for tonight. I mean I can come back Monday, if you want."

Chloe just couldn't look at Beca anymore. She just walked away, but before she walked away she wanted to give Beca one last chance to stay.

When Chloe walked away Beca just watched. She didn't know what to do. But before she fully walked away Chloe started to speak once more.

"You know what makes me crazy? I'm sorry can I say this? You know what makes me nuts? The fact that we could be together, here together. Sharing our night. Spending our time. And you are gonna choose someone else to be with?" Chloe asked with anger and disbelief. Moving her hands around in anger.

"See, I'm not-" Beca spoke but Chloe cut her off.

"No, you are."

"I'm not choosing any-"

"Yes, Beca, that's exactly what you're doing!" Chloe gritted through her teeth.

Beca didn't argue back at that. She knew what he was doing and she just didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"You could be here with me or be there with them, As usual guess which you pick?!"

"Cathy, I HAVE to go!" Beca stated while extending her arm out, hoping to prove a point. Hoping that Chloe would just drop it.

"No, Beca, you do not have to go to another party with the same twenty jerks you already know. You could stay with your wife on her FUCKING birthday! And you could, God forbid, even see my show!" When Beca heard Chloe snap she started to look around.

"Okay. That's enough." She wanted to make sure no one was around to see what was going on because clearly they were causing a scene. She started walking towards Chloe to calm her down but she was still yelling.

"And I know in your soul it must drive you crazy that you won't get to play with your little girlfriends!" When Chloe said this Beca froze and tried to grab Chloe by the arms and shook. "Hey! Whoa, you're acting crazy right now!" But Chloe was not having it. She pushed Beca off of her and stood back pushing her every time Beca walked closer to her.

"No, I'm not, no I'm NOT! And the point is Beca that you can't spend a single day, that's not about you and you and nothing but you. Musically talented, you! Isn't she wonderful just twenty- five, the savior of music?" Beca just watched. She did nothing but just watched Chloe yelling. And Chloe didn't stop. She was sick and tired of Beca changing plans because she had a gig. She always had a gig!

"You and you and nothing but you. Miles and piles of you, pushing through windows and bursting through walls en route to the sky. AND I…" Chloe choked back a sob. She stared at Beca and then at the lake. She started to breathe in and out lightly to relax herself. After a couple minutes she spoke up. Her voice was hoarse but Beca was still able to understand.

"I swear to God I'll never understand. How you can stand there straight and tall. And see I'm crying, and not do anything at all." Once more Chloe looked at Beca waiting for her to go and hug her and apologize and to tell her that she'll stay. But no… she didn't. She just stood there staring back at her and Chloe shook her head and walked away for the last time.

Beca just stood there for a couple of minutes before pulling out her phone. She went to her recent calls and clicked on the first name that was on the list.

"Hello?" A voice said over the phone.

"Hey, I'm on my way." Beca said to the other voice.


End file.
